Croatia
'Basics' 'Operators' Croatia has three network operators: *'T-Hrvatski Telekom' (owned by Deutsche Telekom) *'Vip' (owned by Telekom Austria) *'Tele2' (owned the Swedish Tele2 Group) T-Hrvatski Telecom (fomerly T-Mobile) is market leader with the best network and almost 50% of the nation's subscribers. They are followed by Vip and finally Tele2 which has a much smaller network but free roaming on T-Hrvatski Telekom. The most important MVNOs Bonbon and Simpa '''on T-Hrvatski and '''Tomato on Vip are listed too. 2G is mostly on 900 and some 1800 MHz, 3G on 900 and 2100 MHz in the cities. 4G/LTE has been started in 2012 with T-Hrvatski on 800 and 1800 MHz, in 2014 on Vip on 1800 and 2600 MHz and in 2016 on Tele2 on 1800 MHz. All three network operators offer 'Tourist SIMs' for visitors. These offers are often available for the summer season only, but turn up very similar every summer. The prices for top-ups are without taxes. So for all prepaid vouchers add 10% tax since 2014. For instance, a 50 kn voucher will cost you 55 kn in the end. 'Availability and recharges' SIM cards are widely available, at news stands, service stations, supermarkets and the operator's stores without registration. On same places you can purchase top-ups, which are printed on a POS slip and provide you with typically 14 digit code and top up instructions. In order to purchase top-up you need to state the operator and amount. Typically, you can pay buy cash or credit cards. If you'd like to electronically top up your prepaid card, you can do that on your operator's website, but only using Croatia issued credit cards. There is, however, a workaround: via www.bonbonijera.hr, where you can purchase top-ups for all major operators, and pay by any credit card. In these two cases, you can chose an option to automatically top up your sim card, instead of purchasing the code. Croatia is part of the EU, where from June 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced. In most European countries you can now 'roam like at home' at domestic rates rather than excessive roaming rates. Croatian providers implement the principle without restrictions. Only unlimited packages are capped. For specifics about the new regulation check European Union chapter and every provider below. 'T-Hrvatski Telekom (Simpa)' T-Hrvatski (formerly T-Mobile) is the market leader in the country with the most customers and the best network. Coverage map (switch between 2G/3G/4G by clicking on "Pokrivenost"). 4G/LTE is available for all prepaid plans with speeds up to 75 Mbit/s. Availability T-Mobile now channels all prepaid voice and data SIM cards through their new brand Simpa. SIM cards are available at post offices (Hrvatska Posta), service stations (Lukoil, INA, Tifon), kiosks (Tisak, iNovine) and T-Centers (locator). Standard and micro SIMs are available all over for 20 kn including the same credit valid for 90 days, but nano SIMs only at the T-Centers. If you register here to any address, even foreign, you will receive another 20 kn on your account. Top ups of 25, 50, 100 and 200 kn (plus 10% tax) are available in many shops or online. Data feature packages Data default rate is 0.99 per MB. They have the following plans for data: * Unlimited data: 1 GB at speeds up to 4G, afterwards throttled to 64 kbps until expiry. To activate text 'INTERNET #' while # stands for the plan size DAN, S, M, L or XL to 13636. To deactivate 30-day plans text 'D' to 13636. The plan S is discounted to 1 kn, for the first activation. If you have enough balance, 30-day plans will renew automatically after validity expires. You can bundle multiple same or different 30-day plans, as well as a daily plan on top of any 30-day plan you currently have. Daily plan does not automatically renew and cannot be bundled with another daily plan. Furthermore, they offer combo plans called Dragon (Zmajska) where data, domestic voice and SMS can be customized (1 unit = 1 MB or 1 min or 1 SMS): To activate text name of the plan TJEDNA, ZMAJCIC, ZMAJIC or MJESECNA to 13636. To deactivate plan text 'D' to 13636 (will be deactivated after validity period passes). If you have enough balance, they will renew automatically after validity expires. You can bundle multiple same or different plans, as well as add daily data only plan on top of them. Call initiation fee is charged for all calls at rate of 0.29 kn per call. 'Data-only SIM' T-Mobile's "Mobile Net Starter Pack" is a data-only SIM sold under its own brand and costs 20 kn with 20 kn credit valid for 30 days. Internet is a default 1 kn per MB. To activate text A to 13636 and choose the Mobile Net option. A starter pack with a 3G USB dongle (Huawei E3131) for 199 kn or a 4G dongle (Huawei E3372) for 448 kn is available, each with 20 kn credit. You can load the following top-ups, that give a rate calculated by MB, valid for next 30 days: * top-up 27.50 kn or more: 0.50 kn per MB * top-up 55 kn or more: 0.10 kn per MB * top-up 110 kn or more: 0.08 kn per MB * top-up 220 kn or more: 0.05 kn per MB Internet Dan, S, M, L or XL (see above) options can be added to Mobile Net too. 'Tourist SIM' Their offer for visitors is called "Visiting Croatia ": For 85 kn it includes unlimited data in Croatia in up to 4G/LTE for 7 days and 5 kn credit. Internet seems to be really unlimited in up to 75 Mbit/s, an EU roaming cap of 2.883 GB applies. These add-ons are available: * another 7 days of unlimited internet: 80 kn. To activate text 'FLAT' to 13636 * or the Internet Dan, Dan 4G, S, M, L or XL given at the prices above. EU roaming EU roaming principles of roam like home at domestic prices apply to all prepaid offers. Only the unlimited offer for tourists is capped. 'More info' *Tethering is allowed *APN: internet.ht.hr *Website of Telekom in Croatian: http://www.hrvatskitelekom.hr *Website of Simpa in Croatian: http://www.simpa.hr 'Vip' Vip is the 2nd largest provider in Croatia. It's the local partner network of Vodafone. It has good coverage in 2G and 3G in the north, coast and the cities and low coverage in the south and in the countryside. 4G/LTE is now available in 21 major cities and towns across the country (coverage map). So far it has been opened to some selected prepaid tariffs. Availability Their prepaid lines are called 'vipme'. A vipme SIM is sold for 10 kn in mini, for 20 kn in micro and for 50 kn in nano size without credit. Top up vouchers can be bought for 16.50, 33, 55, 82.50, 110, 200 and 440 kn (tax included) Outlets are their shops (locator), super markets, gas stations (OMV) and many more. Vip gives out heavy data bonuses for top-ups: 150 MB for 16.50 kn, 300 MB for 33 kn, 500 MB for 55 kn, 750 MB for 82.50 kn, 1 GB for 110 kn, 2 GB for 22 kn and 4GB for 44 kn top-ups. 'Data feature packages' Data outside of packages is 1 MB for 0.99 kn. Vip offers free Facebook access. For booking other packages, you need to change to the Zakon tariff by texting A to 13170. Only Zakon tariff offers monthly data packages, but it's a combined tariff with voice, text and data included: * miniZakon: 30 kn including 300 domestic mins or SMS and 300 MB data * Zakon!: 50 kn including 1500 donestic mins or SMS and 1.5 GB data * Loodilo: 60 kn including 500 domestic mins or SMS and 4 GB data For more data you can add these packages to the plans: For activation text code to 13223. Every Option lasts for 30 days. A free 4G option can be added by texting '4G'. Furthermore they offer their daily rate: *1024 MB high speed volume in 24 hours for 10 kn. Exceeding the daily quota, speed will be reduced. 'Data-only SIM' Vip also offers 2 data- and text-only plans without voice, they call Vipme Broadband and Vipme Internet. You can change any regular SIM to Vipme Broadband by going to: internet.vipnet.hr, your Moj Vip personal account, using the Moj Vip app and choose Promjena tarife or by sending SMS with the letter B to 13213. Default rate on Vipme Broadband is 1 kn per MB and you can add by the same ways these options: To activate text letter A to 13213 and choose option. Note, there is no international roaming on these Broadband plans available. Vipme Internet is a seperate plan that is only available through a special starter pack called Vipme Internet and sold for 85 kn with 100 kn of credit preloaded. You can't change to or from other tariff plans. It has one single daily-based rate: You'll get 1024 MB (1 GB) for 10 kn within 24 hours in high speed, before speed will be throttled to 64 kbps. Speed will be reset after 24 hours. 'Tourist SIM' Vip has introduced a new Tourist SIM in triple-size mini/micro/nano for the 2016 season to be activated by October. For 10 € (74 kn), you will get a starter pack with 7 days of "unlimited" 4G data and 100 dom. mins/SMS included. It automatically activates when you first log on the internet. For more volume you have two different choices: * "unlimited" data day pack for 24 hours: 15 kn, activation: text 'DAILY' to 13220. * "unlimited" data + 100 dom mins/SMS week pack for 7 days: 75 kn, activation: text 'WEEKLY' to 13220. Note that "unlimited" means 20 GB for a week or 5 GB for a day in high speed up to 4G/LTE, before speed is throttled to 64 kbps. To check data balance, text '?' to 13220. The starter packs, as well as the daily and weekly packs auto-renew. To stop auto-renew, text 'D' to 13200. Top-up is like regular Vip SIM cards, but plans can't be changed. EU roaming Vip applies Roam like home rules to all its prepaid plans, but excludes the Broadband plans from international roaming. 'More info' *Tethering is allowed *APN: data.vip.hr * for iPhone: APN: gprs0.vipnet.hr username and password: 38591 * Website in Croatian: http://www.vipnet.hr/ 'Tele2' Tele2 has the lowest coverage in the country but still covers 99% with 2G and 97% with 3G in 2016 partly through roaming on T-Hrvatski Telecom. They started 4G/LTE in 2016 already covering 90% and open to all prepaid plans. 'Availability' Their starter pack called Start Pack is available at Tele2 stores (locator), post offices, paper shops, gas stations, super markets etc for 50 kn. They have discontinued all previous prepaid plans and only offer their new Slagalica (Puzzle) combo plan with domestic minutes, SMS and a data alowance: 'Data feature packages' These monthly combo packs can be booked on Slagalica plans: For activation type code to 13880. It will be renewed automatically every month. To stop text 'STOP' to 13880, to check consumption or validity 'STANJE' to 13880. Data overuse is 0.50 kn per MB. 'Data-only SIM' Ther starter pack for data- and SMS-only SIM is called Mobilni Internet na Bonove and sold for 10 kn in Tele2 stores, post offices, paper shops, gas stations, super markets etc. It contains 50 MB for a start. Internet outside of package or overuse is charged at 1 kn per MB'. '''These promoted packages can be booked: * 3 GB for a month: 49 kn - activation: Opcija3GB * 10 GB for a month: 99 kn - activation: Opcija10GB * unlimited for a month: 249 kn - activation: BezbrojGB Every option lasts for 30 days and is up to 4G/LTE. To activate text code to 13888. 'Tourist SIM: Cheapest Surf & Call' The 2017 version of their tourist SIM is called "Cheapest Surf & Call" and sold for 55 kn. It contains: 10 GB of domestic data, 200 domestic minutes of voice calls for 30 days and 10 kn credit. The same regular data packages mentioned above (at 'data feature packages') can be added. Outside data rate is a high 2.50 kn per MB. The offer can be purchased at Tele2 shops, newsstands, grocery stores and gas stations throughout Croatia. More info here (available in multiple languages). Initial validity of SIM is 90 days, that can be prolonged by vouchers. Note, that you can't use included allowances for EU roaming. '''EU roaming' Roam like at home is implemented. Only the "unlimited" plans are capped in roaming at 7 GB with an excess fee of 0.07 kn per MB and the Tourist SIM is excluded. 'More info' *APN: data.tele2.hr /or/ internet.tele2.hr *Website in Croatian: http://www.tele2.hr 'BonBon' Bonbon is a MVNO on the T-Hrvatski Telekom network (see above). 4G/LTE is open for all plans, with the maximum speed up to 75 Mbps on all plans now. Availability Their starter pack is available in their shops (locator) and other outlets and online to be sent to any European address. Users reported that their SIM is NOT available from T-Mobile shops or Konzum outlets. Better try it at iNovine or Tisak newsstands. Vouchers are available at many places for 10, 20, 40, 80 and 160 kn. As with all credit purchases, there is a 10% tax in addition to this (so, for example, a 50 kn purchase will cost you 55 kn). For credit check, use USSD code *100#. Starter pack BonBon na bonove is sold for 20 kn with the same credit for voice, text and data. Default data rate is 0.88 kn per MB. Activation is immediate with no registration or waiting period. 'Data feature packages' They have the following monthly packages that can be extended with text and voice modules too: * Voice calls: 80 mins +15 kn, 300 mins +30 kn, 1000 mins +40 kn * SMS: 200 SMS +15 kn, 1000 SMS +30 kn, 2000 SMS +40 kn * Audio streaming: Deezer +40 kn Activate by texting "hocu" to 13977 and deactivate by texting "necu" to 13977. Packs renew themselves, if not stopped. Alternatively, you can contact their support on Facebook, Twitter (@mojbonbon) or web and they'll activate the packages for you. Once you have loaded credit, just call 097 0 266 266 (inside Croatia - free call) 097 0700 700 (charged minutes) and their English speaking staff will activate the packages for you. For data balance check, use *121# then option 3''' or send 'stanje' to 13977 '''Data-only SIM BonBon Internet Sim kartica is sold for 10 kn with SMS and data only, aimed at tablets and modems. You can then either add: * 300 MB in a calendar day on 2G/3G for 3 kn * 5 GB for one day for 10 kn on 4G/LTE * or the 5 GB monthly package from above for 50 kn on 4G/LTE To activate the daily package text 'hocu' to 13977. Package will auto-renew between midnight and 4am. To stop, text 'necu' to the same number. How to activate the monthly bundle, see above. Default data rate on this SIM card is 0.88 kn per MB, if you haven't booked a package. 'More info' *Roam like home is implemented for EU/EEA roaming *Tethering is allowed *APN: internet.ht.hr *Website in English: http://www.tourist.bonbon.hr/en/ *Extended website in Croatian: https://www.bonbon.hr/ *Arnaud Feld has a guide on how to activate mobile 4G/LTE with BonBon in Croatia with screenshots of the Croatian text messages. 'Tomato' Tomato is a MVNO on the Vip network. For coverage see Vip (above). Tomato is now on 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE too. Availabilty Their SIM card can be found at their shops (locator), gas stations, post offices, kiosks and supermarkets. Recharge cards are sold for 22, 55, 110 and 220 kn, for respective top-ups of 20, 50, 100 and 200 kn. Data feature plans Their default tariff is 0.49 kn per MB. You can add one of their monthly packages where a unit can be used as one minute of domestic voice, one domestic SMS or 1 MB of data up to 4G/LTE: Activation is by text to 13435. The package will be activated again after 30 days if the account has enough credit. Check balances by *113*01#. Each plan has two variants: Basic where you are deducted a flagfall of 0.29 kn for each connected call, and Plus (20 kn more expensive to activate) which does not additionally charge call connection fee. As 20 kn is roughly equivalent to 69 call connection fees, unless you plan to call a lot, it's better option to activate higher Basic plan for the same price, but keep in mind you would need some extra balance in order to be able to call. For more units, you can add a 500 units add-on for 15 kn by texting '500' to 13535. 'More info' *in EU roaming: roam like at home applies *APN: tomato *Website in Croatian: http://www.tomato.com.hr Category:Country Category:T-Mobile Category:Europe Category:Tele2 Category:3/17 Category:A1